


Backpack Noodle

by KallikPollock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Drug Use, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallikPollock/pseuds/KallikPollock
Summary: The Shimadas are mighty proud Dragon Benders. Those with the most power are even able to shapeshift. So, Hanzo can do that.And he likes Jesse a lot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic, written in englisch. It's more of a drabble. Just don't take it serious and it'll be all good👌
> 
> Criticism is allowed though.
> 
> I don't know if I write more chapters in the future

It was 6 am. To damn early for Mccree to wake up.

First he was a little confuzed of why. He doesn't remember having a nightmare. And then, when he turns on his nightstand lamp, he realized the little dragon curled up on his chest, near his neck. It cuddled itself to his neck. He sighns

"Havin' another nightmare darlin'?"

The little Dragon looked up to him. Slowly, it nods.

"The bad one about Genji?"

Another nod. 

"Can ya turn back? Or do ya wanna stay dragon?"

A shake this time. 

"Ok. But we gotta get up at 8, ya know that right?"

The dragon nods and squeaks a little. The first time Hanzo did this, Jesse couldn't stand it. It was just downright the cutest sound ever. He slowly pets the head of his partner, until he drifted back to sleep.

Hanzos nightmares had become less and less over the time spend with Jesse, so now normally he just needs a comforter, which he finds through turning into a dragon and snuggeling close to his boyfriend. He normally then stays a dragon for the whole day. 

At 8 am, Jesses alarm goes off. He sleepily reaches for it. The weight on his chest is still there. "Han, come on, we gotta get up." He tries to put the dragon onto the bed so at least only he showed up late for breakfast. But Hanzo was having none of it. As soon as he was laying on the sheets, he climbed up Jesses back faster than the speed of bullets. "Babe, I gotta get dressed. "

The only reaction was that Hanzo turned itself bigger, clinging onto Jesses whole Back now. The Cowboy just groaned and quickly pulled his pyjama top over his head and onto the matress, so Hanzo, who was only holding onto the fabric in order to not really hurt his Love, flew with it. He protested, a little growl hearable. 

"Don'tcha growl at me. I need to get dressed. And if ya wanna eat breakfast, ya better wait it out till I'm ready." The dragons just curls up in response and looks at him out of the corner of his eyes. Jesse sighs again and just get's himself dressed. 

As soon as he had put on his serape and cowboy hat, Hanzo flings himself from the bed and onto Jesses back, nearly knocking him over. After a few adjustments, it looks like Jesses's wearing a backpack under his serape. He turns to the door to leave for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hanzo joined Overwatch

Hanamura was very quiet. Genji was in position, waiting for his brother to arrive at the shrine. Normally he should have been here an hour ago. Being late was against how the older one was raised. Genji himself was sitting up in the roof. With every hour passing, midnight was getting closer.

_Where was he?_

At 23:46, he heard it. A tumult outside. With one last look at his shrine, he turned around and went outside to look at what was going on.

 

It was... nothing that he would have expected. A giant, blue dragon wrestling with Ropes while the Shimada Clan and Talon tried to hold him down and shouting commandos. For a short second, he locked eyes with the beast. A golden flicker was seeable, reminding him of his brothers eyes. Then, the dragon apparently panicked away and tried to go into the different direction. He opened his mouth, probably to roar, but Talon Soldiers immediatly used this to throw ropes between his teeth, janking him down. A sharpshooter aimed at his neck. Genji decided to step in to dodge the most likely deadly bullet, but was too far away. The bullet met the dragon's neck. He flinched away, ears pressed onto his head,but he didn't fell over or spilled blood. 

Slowly, his pupils began to get bigger. He trembled, looking around shaking. The sedative did it's work fast, he was down in less than a minute. Talon and Shimada clan alike now strappped legs and maw together tightly. As soon as they weren't focused on the fight with the dragon anymore, Genji stepped in and took out every single one. The dragon sleepily raised his head towards him, a soft hufff hearable.

Genji but his hand on the big snout "Anija?"

The dragon lolled his head around, putting his tounge out and pushing against Genjis head. He then rolled around and... shrunk. So far, that Genji could pick him up with one hand, cupping him with his other. "Let us bring you to safety, then we'll talk about everything else." 


	3. Some Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo feels the need to... explain his situation to the whole team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this fic as pieces out of a whole. Just little episodes, moments that I write down in under 10 min. Maybe I'll put it into one piece someday.

He swallowed. Shakingly, he stood up and walked towards the room, leaving Jesse behind. He now faced the whole room with old and new Overwatch members alike. Dr. Ziegler looked at him stern, waiting for his explanation. 

"Once upon a time, the Anchestors of the Shimada familie made a deal with a nearly dieing dragon. He was nearly forgotten, so he was soon to be banned out of existence. My... familie asked him if he could lead them his power. They would took his soul into every firstborn of the Clan, giving him the present of rebirth and immortality. No one but the firstborns of the Clan is allowed to know. 

Over the Years, the Dragon grew stronger, for the familie has build a shrine, letting people worshipling him. And then, with the birth of the latest son, the dragon has grew too strong for one body to hold. It reincarnated into three. One dragon went into Genjis body, the other two into mine. That's why we are the only ones controlling the dragon. 

Swhen I turned 5, it happened the first time, in front of my father. He just returned from a long travel, visiting allies in China, Africa and Russia. I was so happy, seeing him after half a year, that I jumped into his arms and suddenly, I was a dragon. My father was suprised, but happy. 

After that, my training changed. I got more duties, more training. The Elders finally knew about the biggest secret in the history of the Clan. They put me under more and more pressure. With 13, I wasn't allowed to go outside. 15, no freetime activities. 18, no more talking except buisness. 20, no more transformation, channel your dragons, you're their Master, not they're yours. And then, my dragons snapped. They took control over me. The Elders awaited this moment apparently. They tricked the dragons, channeling the dragons to the person they could not control." 

Tears streamed down his face. His face slowly began to get scales, horns apeared between his hair, his ears got bigger and pointy.

"When I was back in control, I heard the dragons cry inside me. There was so much blood. And my brother, a part of my dragons, laid there, looking at me with only pure hate.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I transformed and fkew away. I never once looked back. Being a dragon gave me comfort. It gave me protection. Today I do it mostly not intentional, the dragons feel my panic, remember the past and transform me in order to protect. We were used, like a beast. We never want to go back to that again. So, here we are. Hoping for forgiveness and that we change the world for the better. I can leave, I understand your hate towards me. It is fully your decision."

He stared at a point behind everyone. The doorknob, to be precise. He now was a mixture of dragon and human. A tail, talons, fangs, horns and ears were fully dragon.

Mccree stepped forward."For myself, I would love ta have ya in the team. But give the team a lil more time. I think we all need to take that all in first."

A nod. "Very well."


	4. May celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhard is organizing a holiday, celebrated in Germany. Turns out alcohol and Dragons are not the best mixture.

Hanzo tried staying human. Really! When Jesse dragged him outside to the BBQ, he only showed little protest. When Reinhard boomed his big "GREETINGS MY FRIENDS!" He also stayed human. He promised his brother that he would hold it out. And it all went well. They ate, they drank and sat together, talking and laughing about silly drunk stuff. But then, Genji somehow started bragging about Hanzo being the best swordsman of the Shimadaclan. He told stories of Hanzos won competitions, incrediple precisement and stronghold even against enemys much older and stronger than him. Immediatly he felt a cool breeze running down his back. When Genjis demonstration let everyone look at the ninja, Hanzo made a run for it. As soon as he was around the corner, he transformed and flew upwards, to the edge of the cliff. He landed in a little "cave",only a few inches deep and curled himself up, looking down at the celebration. He saw his teammates look around, probably searching for him. He tried to calm down.

" _He didn't meant it like that, he didn't meant it like that"_

Like a mantra, over and over. He nearly didn't heard the little scratches on the stone. A green, ghostly creature poked into the cave. When he noticed, he just shrank further and went deeper. Right behind the dragon, Genji appeared. His dragon was the only one finding the older brother always.

"Why did you ran away? Did I said something wrong?"

He turned his head away. 

"You need to tell me what made you transform so the team and I can be more cautious about it next time."

Slowly, he looked back again at his brother and raised a Talon, pointing at the sword. Genji looked at it, then back to Hanzo and even though he wore his mask,Hanzo could swear he saw his brother understand it.

"I'm sorry Hanzo, I should have known. If you want I can bring you to your quarters if you don't want to come back to the others."

Hanzo shook his head. It was fine where he was. He could watch the others, but could not be watched. 

"Very well. But don't stay here too long!"

He heard him slither down the cliff again, his Dragon on his shoulder. 

He saw Mccree talking to his brother, looking up vagule at where he was. But he knew the Cowboy wouldn't come up. Only he and his brother could climb up the nearly blank cliff side. And even though he liked Mccree, he was glad to be alone for a few hours


	5. Let the Dragon hoard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made by Mccree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by me being on the beach yesterday and hoarding shells and stones :')
> 
> Have fun reading!

"Honey Bunch, I'm sorry, do ya hear? I didn't knew that the rock was yours!"

Looking away, Hanzo clawed onto a green stone. He was wet from heat to toe, glarring daggers in the air. 

The team wanted to do a beach day. Everyone loved the Idea, so off they went. Hanzo was even allowed to stay in his dragon form all day and had been running around the beach, collecting stones and shells on a pile. It happened, that Mccree took one of those stones, letting it flip over the water. Seconds later, a angry dragon stormed after it, jumping into the waves. Apparently, Hanzo liked his collection very much, mind you. And if you would ever even LOOK at his pile, he would growl at you. So he was, understandable, pissed when Jesse just threw a piece of his collection away. It didn't helped that Lena and Mei were also giving him looks, for they helped Hanzo in his quest through collecting stuff themself and presenting it to him.

"You know love, maybe Hanzo will forgive you if you help him a little. For example, bring his collection to his quaters."

Jesse sighned. The pile has gotten big, he wouldneed to do multiple walks then. 

"Would ya be happy with that pumpkin?" 

The dragon nodded and purred. Laying his head onto the pile, he watched Jesse out of the corner of his eyes. Then he nodded in the direction of the base, as if to say "Well, what are you waiting for?""


End file.
